


For Sale: One Heart

by sullenhearts



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenhearts/pseuds/sullenhearts
Summary: Quick and dirty (that's what Peter said)





	For Sale: One Heart

He lights a cigarette, tips his head back against the wall as he takes his first drag, and then squints at me. All I can see is smoke in front of his face, and I’m not sure if he’s squinting because of that or not. 

I reach and steal the fag out of his fingers. He’s slightly surprised at my bravery, but he covers it, rubbing his empty hand against the stubble on his chin. His hair’s so dark that he nearly always has stubble; I like it, I want to feel it rasp against my skin when we kiss. He lifts his right leg so his foot’s flat against the wall, his hips tilted, the Velvet Underground logo on his t-shirt pointing towards me. 

I’m never sure if he’s flirting and then he does something like that. If I reached out I could touch his stomach. I want to. My fingers itch. I take a drag on the cigarette instead.

I’ve been waiting, I’ve been watching from afar, trying not to make myself too obvious, trying not to show everyone else that I’m in love with him. He is, of course, oblivious, oblivious to his charms and to my falling for them. He seems oblivious to me, to anything I might have to offer, except for every now and then when he’s this close to me, and I look at his lips and he licks them, and I wonder if that’s an invitation, but I don’t lean in. I don’t lean in. 

One day, I’ll get brave enough to lean in. 

In the meantime I guard my love jealously. I only have eyes for him. I’m blind to everyone else. I don’t look twice when someone flirts with me, no matter how pretty they might be. I have to watch while he goes home with a different person every night, his arm hooked around them, a glint in his eye that I wish was pointed at me. I wish his arm was around me, I wish it was me he was snogging in dark corners of smoky bars. 

For sale: one heart, a little bit broken. One careless owner, who doesn’t know he owns it.


End file.
